


It's a Date

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: “What is it?” Bond asked, stepping closer. The back corner of Q’s desk kept a mostly nominal barrier between them. “You’ve been fluttering around your desk since I arrived.”





	It's a Date

“What is it?” Bond asked, stepping closer. The back corner of Q’s desk kept a mostly nominal barrier between them. “You’ve been fluttering around your desk since I arrived.” **  
**

He’d turned in his equipment, and then, because he’d had nothing better to do, he’d wandered around Q’s lair, inspecting gadgets and peering inside the latest car full of tricks. Only Q hadn’t settled, as he usually did when Bond prowled around. Instead he’d shifted and darted surreptitious glances at him from across the room, stiffening every so often as if Bond were close to finding the place where he was hiding his dirty magazines.

There were no dirty magazines, which meant Bond needed to ferret out something else: a secret. 

Q looked up from the optical device that he had been adjusting, probably needlessly. “Nothing!” he said. “Just…shocked that you returned something, that’s all. Don’t you have a mission report to write?” His fingers tap-tap-tapped against his thigh, a tell even more obvious than his averted eyes.

Bond stepped even closer. “Try again,” he said.

Q gulped, his pupils dilating and his hands clenching into fists for just a moment before he pressed them flat against his trousers. “Do you—” He faltered.

“Hmm?” Bond asked, thinking, ‘Is someone blackmailing you? Is there a shitstain on my trousers? Are you discontinuing the Aston Martins?’  

Q took a deep breath. “Will you go to the movies with me?” he asked.

Oh! “I never go to the movies,” Bond said, startled into honesty. “Dark and crowded; not very secure.” When Q’s mouth turned down at the corners, he added, “I…watch movies at home, sometimes,” even though the last movie he’d watched had been M’s final kill message.

But Q shook his head. “That’s all right,” he said, turning away. “I’m sorry to bother you.”

“At your house, then!” Bond said, and then, lightbulb clicking, “For just a movie. Not sex, if you don’t want.”

Q turned back, face flushed, and said, “Eight tonight, then? My place? Thai food?”

Bond leaned in and kissed his cheek, smiling. “It’s a date.”


End file.
